


Out with Friends

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted and failed one night stand on the readers part, Clubbing, F/M, Gabriel is definitely a tall drink of water, Gabriel the trickster, He can actually be nice some times, but it obviously doesn't work, night out with the girls, reader is trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Your friends convince you to go clubbing and much to your delight you find a man who was interested in you. Deciding to try something different, you approach him and see what becomes of it.





	

(F1) is friend one and (f2) is friend two just so you know!!

Your friends had dragged you to a party again. You really didn't want to go because you weren't the party type, but your friends didn't listen to you.

"Are you even listening (y/n)?!" (F1) asked you. You could hardly hear her over the music so you yelled,

"What?"

"She said, that guy over there in the blue shirt has been checking you out ever since we got here!" (F2) yelled. You looked over to where she was pointing and saw a handsome man sitting at the bar. He was subtly checking you out, but you still noticed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Go over there!" (F1) yelled. You weren't really the daring type, but you decided that it was time to do something daring. I mean, you'd probably never see the guy again, so why not! You grabbed the drink out of your friend's hand and took a huge swig of it. You friends looked shocked as you waltzed over to the man making sure to swing your hip as you walked. You had a figure fitting blood red dress on, with black stilettos. He looked up with shining eyes as you reached him. You sat down on the stool next to him and ordered a drink. You were about to hand the bartender the money for the drink when the man said,

"This one's on me." And handed the bartender some money. "Oh, and keep the change." He turned to you and said, "So what's your name sexy?"

"It's (y/n)." You replied.

"(Y/n)." The way he said it made a shiver go down your spine as he continued. "That's a sexy name."

"And what's your name tiger?" You purred.

"Gabriel." He said.

"Can I call you Gabe?" You asked and put a hand on his thigh.

"You can call me whatever you want sugar." He said. You had no idea what brought this on, but you kissed him. He kissed you back passionately but pulled away to say, "Wanna come back to my place?" When he said that, your senses finally kicked in and you realized what you were doing, but oddly you didn't care. You nodded and he grabbed your hand and led you through the crowd. You walked by your friends and they were astonished. You gave them a wink and followed Gabe outside and into his car. You hopped into the car and Gabe put it into drive.

"Obviously you don't do this very often do you?" He asked curiously.

"Not really but I've decided to try new things now." You said and flashed him a smile.

"Well, I think we are going to be great friends then." He said. The rest of the way, you and Gabe talked about your life. Who your friends were, your family and your schooling. You told him that you wanted to be a (Job/of/ choice). He listened all the way back to his place. You were about to get out when he opened the door for you.

"Thanks." You said and blushed. He took your hand and led you into his apartment. You looked around to see a clean and neat apartment and you liked it.

"Want a drink?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Just water please." You responded. There was something about Gabe that had you mesmerized, but you couldn't put your finger on it. He came up behind you and handed you a glass of water. You quickly drank it and set it on the table. You put your hands around his neck and kissed him, wanting to feel his lips on yours. Sparks flew as he massaged your bottom lip with his tongue. You opened your mouth and felt him slip his tongue into your mouth. He tasted like candy and you liked it. He pushed you up against the wall and kissed you deeply. You hand slipped under his shirt and roamed around his torso. Gabe lifted you up and carried you into a bedroom. He gently set you on the bed and continued to kiss you. You pulled off his shirt and he pulled off yours. His lips travelled down your jaw line and on to your collarbone. Your lips let out a moan and you pulled him back up to kiss your lips. He chuckled into the kiss and started you remove your pants. At this point, you were starting to get uncomfortable but didn't say anything. He must have noticed anyways because he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Okay, you can't laugh okay?" You said and he nodded. "This uh, is, my first time." You expected him to laugh but he didn't. His eyes went soft and he said,

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. If you don't want to, then you don't have to."

"Thanks. I just don't know if I'm ready yet." You said as you put on your shirt and did up your pants. You were sad that you had to leave, you really liked this guy and now you probably just blew ever seeing him again. "Well, I'd guess I'd better go then." You said softly.

"(Y/n), you don't have to go if you don't want to." Gabe said.

"You still want me here?" You asked bewildered.

"Yeah I do. You're the most interesting girl I've ever met and I don't want you to leave."

"Well, looks like I'm sleeping here tonight." You said. He smiled and gave you an oversized shirt and boxers. As you went to change, you grabbed your phone and texted your friend. 'Not coming back tonight'


End file.
